Zazt
SVO Subject-Verb-Object Alphabet Zazt uses the English Alphabet (excluding q) A- at B- b C- ci D- dra E- et F- fu G- go H- ha I- i J- ja K- ka L- li M- mo N- nel O- oo P- pe R- ral S- su T- te U- u V- ve W- dwe X- x Y- yu Z- zak Alphabet song: at b ci dra et fu go...ha i ja...ka li mo...nel oo pe...ral su te...u ve dwe...x yu N zak. Naiym im nouym ti leabt, fovo iim atai zi ses il ron im. Pronunciation- under development Consonants Most constants are pronounced as they would be in English. Exceptions The letter K in Zazt always makes a hard K sound (as in kite) while C always makes a CH sound (as in Church). B in Zazt is pronounced as if it were spelled BE. Except when it is actually spelled BE than it is pronounced like B would. Ex: Bu(to be) is pronounced as if it were spelled Beu while Utbeil(car) would be pronounced as if it were spelled utbil. The letter H is always silent. Vowels Vowels are pronounced as they would be in italian. A makes an Ah sound E makes an'' AY sound as in BAY'' I makes an EE sound as in'' FEET'' O makes an OH sound U- makes a UE sound as in CLUE Note: Any italic letters refer to English pronunciation. EM for example in Zazt is pronounced as AYM because E in Zazt is pronounced as AY as in BAY. While ''EM ''(when italic) refers to its pronunciation in English.'' EM is pronounced as EM'' in ''EMPTY. '' Double, Triple Same Consonants When every you have a word that has two of the same consonant together as in the verb rmmca (to write) the consonant is pronounced as its name in English. For example the double M in rmmca would be pronounce em as in empty. So that the word rmmca would be pronounced r''em''ca Other ex: Lettca (to think) is pronounced le''ti''ca, Uktodll (toliet) would be pronounced uktod''el. '' When every you have a word that has three of the same constant then an apostaphe needs to be used after the first consonant such as in the word en'nn (lazy). En'nn is pronounced En'en. '' Double, Triple Same Vowel '''A- '''When there are two A's together in a word such as in tllaa (phone), AA is pronounced as an enlonged A which would produce an AHH sound. '''E'- When there are two E's together in a word such as in fee(last) the E's are pronounced seperatly which will produce an Ay Ay sound. I'''- When there are two I's together in a word the first I is pronounced as I'' in the Enlish word ICE while the second I is pronounced the same it normally would as EE in ''FEET '''O- When there are two O's together in a word each O is pronounced seperately as it normally would. U- 'When there are two U's together in a word each U is pronouced seperately as it normally would. When every you have a word that has three of the same vowels then an apostaphe needs to be used after the first vowels such as in the word ga'aa (to go). Ga'aa is pronounced Ga'ahh Vowel + Y AY is pronounced like the ''AY in English such as in the word'' BAY''. AY in Zazt is pronounced just like the vowel E in Zazt. IY is pronouced like'' I in ISLAND'' OY is pronouced as O would usually be pronounced as OH EY is prounouced as E would usually be prounouced as AY UY is prounounced as the U'' in UM''. Pronounciation Continued Consonant Clusters at the beginning of words '''Regular- pronounced as they would be in English dr fr gr kr kl pr sr tr st sl pl gl sp Irregular- All consonant clusters at the beginning of words which are not regular are irregular. Such as in the word scamca (to cause). Sc is irregular, to pronounce it you take the first letter and pronounce it as it's name in English; scamca would be pronounced es''camca. Other Ex: zb (is) would be pronounced ''zi''b. Remember B is pronounced as if it were spelled BE so zb would be pronounced ''zi''be. Other combinations which affect pronunciation Ei- Pronounced like ''EE in'' FEET just like the Zazt vowel i but is more emphasised Ou- Pronounced as ''OU in OUT Et- Pronouced as ET ''in ''PET Ot- AUT in AUTO Es- Pronouced as ES in YES, pronounced same as SS in Zazt Aw- Pronounced like AW in AWSOME Ow- Pronounced as an emphasised O as OHH. '' Adding Y Adding Y to the first combinations will prevent changes in pronunciation for the upper list of combinations listed above. Remember EY and OY are pronounced as E would normally be pronounced and as O would normally be pronounced. E is normally pronounced in Zazt as ''AY ''and O is usually pronounced as ''OH ''so Eyi- Pronounced ''AYEE Oyu- Pronounced OHUE Eyt- Pronounced AYT, EIGHT Oyt- Pronounced OHT, OAT Eys- Pronounced AYS, ACE . Basics Pronouns Forms of AM zo, zb, and zom are used when describing a noun. Examples using the adjective bored(auldjed) Articles A- Ama The (Singular)- Ti The (Plural)- Di To To (Singular)- Ta To (Plural)- Te 'Nouns ' 'Singular To Plural' Nouns ending in a constanant (besides c) are made plural by adding an S. more examples Nouns ending in a C are made plural by adding another C. Nouns ending in the letter A are made plural by turning the A into an E. Nouns ending in the letter O are usually made plural by turning the O into an I. Except when the noun ends in IO and EO Nouns ending in IO and EO are made plural by turning the O into a D Nouns ending in the letter U are made plural by turning the U into an IE. Summary 1. Nouns ending in constanants are made plural by adding an S. 2. Nouns ending in a vowels ending in a vowel: A becomes E, O becames I, and U becomes IE. 3. Exceptions: Nouns ending with a C made plural by adding another C, Nouns ending in IO, or EO the O becomes a D. Basic Nouns Dictionary Complete Dictionary at Zazt dictionary 'Animals' Bee- Laing Bird- Liao A bug- iniver Cat- Flegaol Dog- Craorl Eagle- Lihio Elephant- Gigalf Fish- Fina Spider- Otminera Whale- Wulg Verbs Conjugating Verbs Most verbs consist of a base and an ending. The ending changes depending of the number of the noun(s) doing the action and the tense being used. The infinited endings for regular verbs are CA, TA, PA, and U. Conjugating CA verbs Jumca- to play Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is seperate from the base word. Conjugating TA verbs Agta- to stop Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses. The original TA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is seperate from the base word. The original TA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. Conjugating PA verbs Zgapa- to leave Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses. The original PA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is seperate from the base word. The original PA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. Conjugating U verbs Sumu- to eat Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses. When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is seperate from the base word. Irregular Verbs Some verbs are irregular. Special 4 iuri(to want), onedi(to need), issi(to have) and oesi(to feel) are conjugated as follows (using iuri as an example). Note: The first i in iuri is weird in that it is pronouced as iy in Zazt or as in Enlish it is pronounced as the I ''in ''Island. '' Present Tense Past tense Irregular CA Verbs/Others 'Basic Verbs Dictionary' '''Complete dictionary at Zazt dictionary ' List of CA Verbs ''' Abeca- can Aca- to act Amca- to like Enca- to dislike Ipofca- to wish Jumca- to play Krica- to describe Kumca- to come Nnurca- to work Rimca- to read Rmmca- to write Scamca- to cause Sistca- to help '''List of TA Verbs Agta- to stop Dta- to do Midta- to make Nndta- to finish Ofota- to photograph Olota- to see Ragta- to resist Wolta- to watch List of PA Verbs Eipa- to sleep Rccpa- to control Vespa- to talk List of U Verbs Sumu- to eat @ Prepositions In- rllk On- ulk With- onk Coordinating Conjunctions And- N But- bea Or- od So- zuz Adjectives JED and SSP endings While there are words that are only adjectives such as en'nn(lazy) other adjectives are creating by adding JED and SSP to the ends of verbs. Auldta(to bore) for example can be made into Auldjed(Bored) or Auldssp(Boring). Ex: Im zo auldjed. Translation: I am bored. Use of Bu(to be) Bu can also be used when describing a noun but you must use a verb which agrees with the noun being described. Amca- to love Ex: Im bu amkat. Literal Translation: I be loved. Actual Translation: I am loved. Remember Bu most be conjugated Ex: Ize bi amkot. Note you can't write "Im zo amkat" because that would mean "I loved" amkat would be used as a verb in past tense. List of Adjectives Colors Black- Aak Red- R'ros Yellow- Laule Green- Vegil Orange- Roga Purple- Plurle Brown- Mornt Grey- Gakal White- Belal Pink- Rilos Adverbs IN is used in front of adjectives to turn them into adverbs. When using adjectives which end in SSP and JED use the SSP version. In en'nn: means lazily In auldssp: means boringly In auldjed: is incorrect X List of Aderbs Conversation Hello- goga Pleasure to meet- g'gusa Bye- jejip Good bye- pro jejip Please- In favaf Thank you(for)- gaf(rul) Very grateful(for)- igaag(rul) Your welcome- ngi Sorry- esdal Ex: Im zo esdal nnt. I'm very sorry G'gusa zizi. Pleasure to meet you(P). Gaf rul zss sistilt- Thanks for your help. Family Father- kmoe Mother- kmai Brother- zokino Sister- zakima Uncle- romoi Aunt- ramea Abeca Zi Rmmca Nis Ceo zi abeca rimca nis im isud bu awowjed. Im bu nomt Gevono(mess unomu l'll zazt) N im propa na zi lettca aplam rul mess oubt na im ajj mditan. Im Nnurca rul mess oubt rjan N propa na nio atai bil ama eoljed oubt ama dai. Bea iba naiym im atai cojj il nnurca nio. Category:Languages